castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Guard
Royal Guard is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in the game, Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-elemental (splash attack) and Fire-elemental (magic projectile) based, similar to that of the Gray Knight. His starting weapon is the Saracen Sword. Royal Guard's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, demolition, and combo locking. Description Royal Guards are the elite forces of the areas they're encountered in and can be seen frequently fighting alongside Saracens. However, they're almost always seen in small numbers, but as heavyweights, they pack a lot of power in their sword swings, while Saracens are (as enemies) weaker and provide a distraction. As the levels progress, Royal Guards use their splash attacks much more frequently, and on insane mode, it becomes a real thorn in your side, as they time the attack perfectly to hit right when you stand up or try to use a combo. Unlocking Royal Guard can be unlocked by completing the game with Green Knight. Magic Splash Attack "Rain of Arrows" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky in front of the character in groups of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows, but each set of arrows can only hit the same enemy once per set. Knocks enemies over (and can only hit an enemy that is knocked over once, no matter how many arrows there are) and is unblockable. Magic Projectile "Bomb" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage Bombs can be used to damage enemies and open hidden areas. If there is a crack in the wall, a bomb can be used on it. If the crack gets bigger, bombing it one or more times will reveal some sort of secret. They can also be used as a projectile fire attack that will damage enemies with fire gradually and can send them flying. The Gray Knight and Conehead also use this as a projectile magic. Magic bombs can be used to break cracked walls. They're also the only magic projectile in the game that can hit more than one enemy. They have an explosion radius that will send enemies flying if they're in the perimeter of the explosion's effective range but aren't hit by the actual bomb when it explodes. It's considered fire, so it has one hit of fire damage over time. Almost half of the enemies in the game are weak to it as well. When used in the air, it falls at a 60° angle rather than 45° like most projectiles, which only makes it more effective because it will hit enemies that stand close to you, where you can't hit them with projectiles at magic jump height. With magic bombs, those enemies will be no big deal at all, and that makes combining levitation and magic projectile spam very useful for soloing Insane Mode without taking damage. The Gray Knight, as well as the Red Knight, have the most ineffective / combo in the game, which separates the Gray Knight from the Royal Guard and the Conehead. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental (Sand) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia *It is never revealed what royal family the guards serve, but it is likely whatever royal family that lives in the Sand Castle. *According to The Behemoth's™ development blog, the Royal Guard "is very similar to a giant enemy crab that is based on Japanese history?" - this is based on the "Massive Damage" video. *Many people call the Royal Guard "Chain Face." *The Royal Guard looks very similar to the Rajput or a Sassanid warrior due to his "chain face" armor *The Royal Guard and the Conehead, are reskins of each other. These two are also *The Royal Guard is an B Rank character. (B) * It is most likely they serve the Saracen because they appear in the same level and they seem to guard them. * The Royal Guard has a six-pack. * When buffed up after using a sandwich, he seems to be much larger than most characters, for some srtange reason. See also *Playable Characters *Saracen Unlock Path External links *Royal Guard Character Reveal Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains Category:Explosive Magic Category:Bomb Throwers Category:Sand Category:Playable Enemies Category:B Rank